Battle At The Races: Aftermath
by carebear530
Summary: Well the two teams are back and living it up in Miami. Maya shows up and something about her confuses Tiffany. What is it? Read to find out!
1. Long Time No See

A/N: Hey people! Finally a sequel! I'm gonna need lots of reviews and please say any suggetions! Well heres chapter 1 of BATTLE AT THE RACES:AFTERMATH.

Chapter 1 - Long Time No See

Tiffany stood in shock. Everyone else was coming over.

"Who's this, Tiff?" asked Mia.

"I'm Maya." said Maya. She was very pretty in Tiffany's opinion. She had curly hair down to her shoulders. She was kinda skinny but not anorexic looking. She had Tiffany's eyes.

"She's our little sister, guys." A look of comprehension dawned on Mia and Letty's faces. Everyone else was slowly starting to understand also. Everyone mumbled their hellos.

"I missed you so much, Maya." said Tiffany with a smile on her face.

"Well, everyone is really weird in this place. Especially the big guy with the shiny head over there." said Letty pointing to Dom.

"Ha ha ha, Letty. Know anything about cars Maya?"

"Sheesh, Dom. She just got here. Give her a break." said Mia, giving Dom the evil eye.

"It's alright, Mia. I love cars and everything about them. My parents never approved of my obsession with cars." said Maya. Tiffany considered this weird. Her parents just died and she talked about them as if they were nothing.

"Well, let me show you your room. It's really the guest room but we weren't planning on this. Once you get settled, the girls will take you shopping and you can personalize it yourself." said Brian with a warm smile. She walked to the car with Brian and Tiffany, but Brian mumbled something about waiting for Mia and turned around and sped off. So the two sisters got in the car and drove towards the house.

"So Maya... how old are you know?" asked Tiffany.

"I'm 13 and my birthday is in a month."

"Maya? listen, I know this is really weird and I don't blame you if you hate me for leaving you but -" said Tiffany in a rush.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you? I'm so happy to be with you right know. Your'e my big sister. I couldn't be mad at you even if I wanted to." said Maya sweetly. They drove home in a content silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

4 months later...

Maya was proving to be a porblem child. She stayed out til early in the morning sometimes and she has been dating a 19 year old behind Tiffany and Romes back. She didnt care about school. In fact she was failing 4 classes because she never showed up half the time.

"Maya, what is your problem? Who do you think you are staying out this late? You are 14 years old not 24!'' screamed Tiffany at Maya.

"Listen, whats the problem? Its only 2:30 and I was with my boyfriend the whole time!"

"What were you doing with your boyfriend this whole time!" asked Rome.

"None of your business." said Maya smartly. Tiffany was almost in tears now. Why was her little sister acting like this?

"It is our business, Maya. We care about you." said Tiffany.

"You don't care about me! Why didn't you come back for me after you found out about me, huh? While you were here living it up in Miami. I was stuck with Rog and Tamrya nagging me all the goddamn time! And now you're doing the same thing they did! Just leave me the fuck alone!" she stormed up the stairs and slammed her room door shut.

"I cant do this anymore, Rome. She's scaring me. I'm too young to be raising a teenager. Do you think she's having sex with that guy?" asked Tiffany taking a deep breath.

"I dont wanna think about it. But you cant give up. I was in the same situation before and you turned out fine. Except for that little twicthing problem you have." he chuckled. Tiffany let out a laugh.

"I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." Tiffany walked up to her room, and put her PJ's on. She got under the covers and started thinking about when she was Maya's age. She never acted like that. True, she did have a boyfriend but he was around her age not a grown man. And she certainly did not stay out til 2:30. She missed Jermaine so much. She wished he would come back to Miami.

2 days later

Tiffany was working in the garage. She noticed Tej's truck pulling up. She saw two figures get out but the sun was so blinding she couldn't see who it was. When the got closer she realized it was Tej and-

"JERMAINE!" she squealed. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. The tema heard all the commotion and saw the two hugging and smiling.

"Damn, girl, let him breath!" said Rome. Maya watched on with jealousy all over her face. This must be the one that Tiffany was so in love with. She wished she had that kind of relationship with Randy. He just raped her and emotionally and physically abused her. There were no bruises because they were all on her private parts and her stomach. Thats why she always wore full length shirts.

"Hey baby. I missed you so much." said Jermaine lovingly. He had grown up to be a real handsome person. He noticed the whole team watching and cleared his throat.

"What are you guys looking at?" he said. They all jumped and ran back to whatever they were doing. He noticed a young girl.

"Who's that?" he asked Tej.

"That's Tiff's little sister, Maya." said Tej with a weird look on his face.

"Little sister?" asked Jermaine.

"I tell you all about it when we go home." said Tiff walking to the car and swaying her hips seductively.

He followed her and the drove to the house. They got out and went to Tiffs room. They closed the door and started making out. Jermaine felt Tiffanys hand tugging at his shirt.

"Wait. I dont wanna take advantage of our relationship. I just got back. Let's talk and stuff and we can do that later when we're all caught up, k?" he said.

"Sure. So what do you wanna talk about?" she asked sitting back against the headboard of the bed.

"You have a little sister?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Long story, J."

"I got plenty of time." he said.

"Okay, well..."


End file.
